This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a bearing device including a housing with a flange at one end thereof and a bearing bush press-fitted thereinto.
Also, in a conventional process of manufacturing a bearing device by press-fitting a bearing bush having a certain inside diameter into a bore of a housing with a flange having a certain inside diameter, the bearing hole of a bearing device thereby formed tends to be tapered. More specifically, as the housing includes a cylindrical portion and a flanged portion, the cylindrical portion having a smaller wall thickness than that of the flanged portion, the cylindrical portion will expand more than the flanged portion upon the press-fitting of a bearing bush into the bore of the housing with the result that in a press-fitted state the inner bore of the bearing bush becomes tapered toward the flanged portion of the housing from the cylindrical portion thereof.
If a conventional bearing having a tapered bearing hole is assembled in an actual machine, an undesirable state such as wear due to non-uniform contact between the inner surface of the hole and the rotary shaft. To avoid this problem, it is necessary to adjust the inner surface of the hole by machining or the like to make the inside diameter of the bearing hole uniform. This is one of the causes of an increase in the manufacturing cost.